Vexation
by xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx
Summary: "Scorpius?" Her eyes were a sparkling, hypnotic cup of lightly creamed coffee as she gazed at him from the spot in the grass next to him. Pieces of her hair were scattered across her fair skin from the doings of the humming breeze, and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat- not that he'd ever admit such a thing, especially to her. "Why do you call me a vexation?"


_The broken clock is a comfort_

_It helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow_

_From stealing all my time_

"Scorpius?"

Her eyes were a sparkling, hypnotic cup of lightly creamed coffee as she gazed at him from the spot in the grass next to him. Pieces of her hair were scattered across her fairskin from the doings of the humming breeze, and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat- not that he'd ever admit such a thing, especially to her.

"Hm?" He hummed his response as he placed his hands beneath his head and singled into the endless sky allowing the glistening stars to appear to capture him, all the while his mind reeled with images of her, spinning by the fragile, soft, but fierce tone of her voice.

"Why do you call me a vexation?"

She adjusted her body as she questioned, turning on to her side and holding her head up with her hand, as she picked at grass with the other. He felt her eyes scan his face for a reaction, a single twitch in his semblance to tell her the meaning of it and he made sure she saw no signs of the truth.

"Because you're one. I can pretend that you're not, but when it comes down to it, you're a Potter, and every one of you are annoying pests that life would be on the edge of perfection without."

His words made him shiver and his heart cried out in agony as his veins strangled it to keep from making noise. But what else was he supposed to say? That she was a vexation- _his_ vexation- because no matter where he went, what he did the thought of her was attached to his brain like a pesticide, which annoyed and frustrated him more than the sound of a tilted clock. However, unlike the clock, she was the good kind. Yet, the worry that came with it was nothing more than another reason that added to his insomnia. She, however, was actually healing it.

She was a vexation in all and one he couldn't get enough of.

"Whatever," she breathed, as she flopped on her back once more and stared into the sky.

He knew that she knew he was lying. But she'd leave it be, she always did, because there was an underlying understanding that if she picked at the scab to much, he'd shut down, because after all, Scorpius was starting to believe that she fathomed his way of thinking, feeling, and living better than he did himself.

And that was something, he wouldn't want another way, no matter how much he denied it.

They spent some amount of time in silence, until Scorpius glimpsed over her direction while he opened his mouth to speak to her, only to discover her sound asleep. He gave a soft smile, before closing his own, finding comfort in his phobias through her presence.

He was definitely not a Gryffindor- never being courageous- and he understood now why the Sorting Hat didn't place him there upon his wish, the pieces of the puzzle were gluing themselves together and he fathomed it now; he was a Slytherin and always would be. Despite the fact that he wanted to be different than his family, being so had nothing to do with his House placement or what other's said; it never did. Slytherin only represented his cunning notions and ambitiousness, but that didn't decide who he was. It didn't mean he was evil, instead his choices of how he dealt with battles he faced and life all together crafted him. And that was what made him different than his father and the others.

He had the power to change the outlook on the house of Slytherin, even more than the battle did, but he had abused the opportunity for so long that he prayed there was still time. He was determined not to loose hope, because from the lessons on the war, it was a key element, and after all, he was sort of in one of his own- internally and externally.

There were sinister pasts to every house if people looked hard enough, and though his own had substantially more, it didn't mean it meant whoever in it was bad.

Scorpius was certain he wasn't and never would be.

Opening his eyes to look at her, his smile widened. She didn't even have to be awake to help him, and one day he was going to lend her a hand to make it up to her. Because she could pretend she was completely fine, but he knew even the strongest people frail at the end.

Everybody had their weaknesses, some just more than others, but nonetheless it was all the same. And _always_ would be.

* * *

**Author's Note: A small fragment of a longer story I'll be doing of Scorpius and Lily. I'd really appreciate input, but obviously I can't make you. However, it really motivates me, but it's all up to you. **

**Song in italized is Broken by Lifehouse.**

**I don't him the song or Harry Potter. **

**-xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx**


End file.
